


Cotton & Lace

by Obeymepoptart



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Beta Read, Swearing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeymepoptart/pseuds/Obeymepoptart
Summary: Premise: What happens when you don’t have a washer and dryer to wash your unmentionables in Devildom?The answer: clearly shenanigans.Chapter 1 summary: Where you say the word “underwear” to Lucifer, Asmo gets his hands on your underwear, and Mammon offers to buy you new bras. Not necessarily in that order. (Huh, this sounds smuttier than it is.)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	1. How You Got Your Own Washer & Dryer

Devildom is a strange mix of technology and magic. It took you a few days, but you came to realize that whatever had been invented in either the Celestial realm or Devildom tended to function around magic principles. If it originally came from the human world though, it tended to work along the same lines it did in the human world. The best example is the microwave in the dorm kitchen. It worked as you remembered - except it didn’t plug into an electrical socket. Or rather it plugged into a socket, but whatever runs into the socket isn’t electricity. It seemed to work on magic. You haven’t had a chance to ask Levi about how his computer, TV or any of his game consoles work. 

You imagine that you might have to write a paper about this for one of your classes. Sustainable energy in Devildom probably takes on another meaning. You didn’t even question how your D.D.D. worked, you just used the cell charger, and plugged it in every night. The same way you would have with your smartphone back at home. 

In the first few days, you just put your clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. You figured you would find where the washer and dryer were located after settling down. Perhaps in the basement? Definitely not in the kitchen as you’ve already been there. Maybe somewhere else? The House of Lamentation is huge. A week passed before you brought up the situation with Lucifer when he asks how you’re settling in.

“A washer and dryer?” Lucifer repeated with a slightly perplexed expression on his face. At least you assume it was him being perplexed and not just plain irritation. You can’t quite tell with him yet. It will probably be easier as time goes on. It would also probably help if you stopped being mildly terrified and looked at him in the eye.

“They’re human machines used to clean our clothes,” you tried giving the most basic explanation of a washer and dryer. 

“I see. Well, here in Devildom, we typically just use magic. Would you like me to cast a spell that would do this for you?” Lucifer asked.

You blushed. It’s hard to be reminded that you have literally no magic. As if you weren’t already pretty low down in the Devildom totem pole being a human.

“Or would you prefer I assign a little demon to clean your clothes every week?” Lucifer offered, noticing your embarrassment. 

“Would that be too much trouble? I would prefer that,” you said.

“No trouble at all. We have any number of little demons assigned to the dormitory to do all sorts of menial tasks. Like cleaning and polishing the floors,” Lucifer elucidated. “I’ll assign one to clean and return your clothing to you once a week.”

And like magic, you have clean, freshly pressed, clothes every week. Including your undergarments. This works without a hitch for a month.

And then a bralette and hipster went missing. You were slightly upset too because you had just bought the set in Majolish. It was such a pretty delicate dove grey lace that you ended up buying it, even when you’re typically more into practical sturdy cotton. But every once in a while, it's nice to have something pretty to wear under your school uniform.

You debated how to bring this up with Lucifer. It’s been a month, but you’re not sure you’re up to saying “missing underwear” to Lucifer. Maybe you should try Asmodeus? Although he might take it as a come on, although you’re getting used to it. You texted Asmo and asked if you could come over to his room, and he texted back “Yes please!”

You knocked on Asmo’s door, and he sang out “Come in, come in, the door is open.” You walked in to find your lace bralette and hipster in Asmo’s hands, he had been carefully examining them. “Hi darling! I have the most delicious mystery. I can’t remember buying this set, it's almost too subdued for me, but it's really pretty. What do you think?”

  
“I think you have my underwear, Asmo,” you said in the most deadpan voice you could muster. At this point, you know better than to use anything but your most neutral voice with Asmo, because the boy can turn an inch into two miles and if he knew how embarrassed you really were to see him caressing your underwear, he would definitely go into overdrive. And this situation is already embarrassing enough as it is.

  
“Oooh, you bought this? It’s so cute and totally suits you!” Asmo enthused. “Have you shared that with anyone?”

You sputtered and Asmo used the opportunity to snap a picture of your underwear on his bed, before scooping it up and returning it to your hands. “In that case, you can totally model it for me, if you like. You can use my bathroom,” he said with a wink to you before returning to his phone.

“In your dreams, Asmo,” you snorted. 

“Oooh, can I, really?” Asmo flirted without looking up from his phone.

“You better not be posting that on Devilgram!” you warned as you decided to exit while he was distracted. You’ve gotten sucked into staying in Asmo’s room for hours before as he decided to either do a make-over, model clothes, or try his hardest at trying to take you to bed. He’s a bit of an octopus, and you know better than to look at an opportunity to escape with your virtue intact and your face un-contoured and un-highlighted and not take it.

In retrospect, you should have been leery about why you got away so easily, while holding your underwear in your hands. Hindsight is 20/20.

*******

The next day, you came back from classes to find Lucifer overseeing the installation of a washer and dryer in your bathroom. 

“Ah, Yuki. After some deliberation, we thought that providing you with a washer and dryer would be better over the long term. That way you can not worry about your clothing for the rest of the year here in Devildom,” Lucifer said as a way of explanation.

“OMG! Who did Asmo send a picture of my underwear to?” You half-screamed, mortified, burying your face in your hands.

“... I believe he only sent it to my brothers,” Lucifer said after a pause. “Don’t worry, this has not been shared publicly. I’ve already delivered a stern lecture to Asmo.”

You groaned. Great. Everyone you lived with here now has seen your underwear. You don’t know if it's the pretty kind that makes it better or worse. It would have been potentially worse if he had just snapped a picture of your plain white cotton panties. That was worse right? At least it was new, never worn, and made out of lace. And you weren’t wearing it. You quickly spiralled through several other rationalizations to convince yourself that this “no big deal”. These were millenia old demons. They have probably seen more scandalous pictures in their lives. Your personal discomfort is just that - personal. And frankly, this isn’t the worst, most embarrassing thing to happen to you. I mean, probably in the top 10. But you’re almost an adult, right? You can handle this.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I believe this is all you need?” he asked, interrupting your anxiety spiral in your head.

You looked up to his impassive face, and seeing how unruffled he was rubbed off on you a little, or simply your brain had finally tired itself out in its own anxiety marathon. You took a deep breath and said “Thank you! Am I responsible for my own detergent? If I am, it's no big deal. I’m assuming Azukon carries some?”

Lucifer blinked. “Detergent?” he asked. “Oh, I believe that is the cleaning agent used in the machine. Yes, I believe you should be able to find some in Azukon for now. I’ll make sure to add it to the order of items delivered to the House every month for next month.”

“I would appreciate that,” you said, as he swept out of your bathroom, and you turned your attention to your own new brand spanking front-loading washer and dryer. 

*******

You’re used to doing your own laundry when you were back home, so this is actually not that big of a deal. You picked up some underwear bags so you could toss your bras in the washer, and a small hanging rack that you could hang on the shower rod in your bathroom. You did have to use Levi’s prime Azukon membership for them because these items were not typically in stock. Levi was somewhat curious about the nature of your purchase, but clammed up pretty heavily when you said it was for your underwear. 

Once the items arrived, the washer had its first maiden wash. Thankfully, it was a speedy three day delivery. You had set it to wash while you were in class, and once you returned after class, hung up your bras and more delicate underwear to dry. Hungry for a snack, you wandered off to the kitchen.

*******

You returned to your room only to find Mammon standing inside your bathroom, his back to you.

“Hey ya Mammon, whatcha doing in my bathroom?” you asked.

Mammon startled out with a yelp. “Sheesh, don’t scare me like that,” he said whipping around furiously, blushing. “... Why is all your… things… just hangin’ around there anyway?” he stuttered, gesticulating wildly at your drying underwear.

“They’re drying. How do you think they dry?” you retorted archly.

“What about the dryer dummy? We bought you a brand new dryer!” he retorted back, still not meeting your eyes.

“How much do you know about human female underwear Mammon?” you asked skeptically. Not that you expect demons at this point to know anything about cleaning, to be precise. They all cast spells, which if you were honest with yourself, was super convenient.

“Plenty! I know plenty about underwear, I’ll let you know. I’ve seen it! I’ve even had my hands on some of it!” he argued, his cheeks still pink, but at least he gazed challengingly at you.

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t need to know about your interactions with witches, dumbass. I’m asking you what you actually know about the care and construction of human underwear. If you knew anything about it, you would know that not everything can go into the dryer. Particularly underwire bras. The heat wrecks the metal. The bras then become useless,” you explained.

“Oh, ah… I didn’t know that,” Mammon gulped. 

“I know THAT. Because I have no magic, that’s why they have to air-dry,” you said as you pointed to the drying rack. “Unless one of you wanted to buy me brand new bras all the time.”

That seemed to galvanize Mammon. “If anyone is going to buy you bras, human, it would be me. I’m your first man. No one else should be buying you bras except the great Mammon,” Mammon growled.

“None of you are buying me bras, period. Not even you,” you argued. Somehow Mammon always brings out this side of you. “First, you don’t even know my size. Two, men hate going lingerie shopping. Well, maybe except for Asmo, but that has other problems entirely. Ugh, Asmo would just get me some sort of dental floss and call it underwear. Anyway, third, you shouldn’t be buying underwear for just anyone. It’s like.. intimate,” you declared, your brain finally engaging with the fact that you said the word intimate around Mammon, which seemed like a big deal all of a sudden, particularly when the blue in his eyes seemed to turn more golden. Mammon’s eyes are the most eye-catching out of all, and one of his best features, although you’re loathed to praise his looks.

“Intimate, huh?” Mammon commented, and your heart did a little lurch at the change of octave in his voice. 

You shook your head. “Yeah, anyway, my bras are fine. I’m fine. Let’s not make this a thing,” you finished lamely.

Mammon threw his head back and chuckled. “Sure, anything you say,” he teased.


	2. Demonic Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone wonder what everyone’s response was to receiving a picture of Yuki’s underwear as a text?

**Mammon:**

Mammon gazed down gobsmacked at his phone, “DAMMIT ASMO!” he yelled in his room. He threw his D.D.D. on his bed and collapsed face down. He didn’t know if he was more bothered by seeing Yuki’s underwear or the fact that Asmo had had his dirty paws all over it. At least she hadn’t been wearing it while he snapped the picture. His mind imagined Yuki, clad in that soft silky lace and he groaned. It was the sort of thing that girls wore for their boyfriends, something pretty and delicate, and just begging to be touched. When they wanted to make out after school.

Mammon sat bolt upright in his bed at the thought. That would mean that Yuki was wearing underwear like this under her school uniform. The idea that there was something like that underneath her school skirt, just waiting to be discovered was enough to drive him mad. How was he going to concentrate in class knowing she might me wearing something like that underneath? More importantly, who did she want to show something like that off to? Could it be him? Or would it be one of his brothers? 

*******   
  


**Leviathan:**

Leviathan was shocked and felt like he was about to pass out. He never imagined Yuki would be into that sort of thing. It seems more like Asmo’s style, if he was honest. He always thought Yuki would be a white cotton panty sort of girl herself.

Levi was torn. He’s not sure he doesn’t like it though, but if he’s honest, he rather picture Yuki in white cotton panties while wearing her white school stockings.

His brain kept obsessing though. Maybe she would like cartoon prints? Like those limited edition Ruri-chan panties from the last give away? Wait, did she wear underwear like this when she stopped by his room for their gaming sessions?

Levi isn’t sure he would manage to obtain a high score if Yuki was sitting next to him, and he spent more time thinking about whether or not she was wearing lacy underwear instead of focusing on a winning strategy for the game they were playing.

  
***

**Beelzebub:**

Beel frowned at his phone. He didn’t understand what he was looking at. What were those lacy things? Is that something human girls wore?

He didn’t understand their purpose. It didn’t seem strong enough to hold anything in place while working out.

Beel really wished Belphie was here to explain things to him, instead of the human world. Was Belphie having first hand encounters with this type of clothing? Beel really wished his twin was here.

  
***

**Asmodeus:**

Quite aware of the drama that he has caused, Asmo conveniently whisked himself out of the house to go shopping. Asmo had no idea Yuki had been interested in lingerie, so he’s going to do you a favor and buy you something a little more enticing than what you have bought yourself. It’s pretty, but so sedate. It’s clear that you want someone to admire you in your underwear. And if there’s one thing he knows about, its admiration. 

Asmo spends the next few hours in Majolish trying to find the most scandalous underwear he can possibly find.

  
*******

**Satan:**

Satan chuckled to himself. He could picture each of his brother’s reactions to this picture. It’s actually quite tasteful by Asmo’s standards. It’s just a pair of pretty lace underwear spread out on his bed. Honestly, if the underwear wasn’t so clearly more romantic than lascivious, they could have very well belonged to Asmo himself. In fact, he wouldn’t put it past Asmo to actually be pranking them by telling them that it was Yuki’s and not his.

He grinned ferally. There was only one way to find out for sure. He has not spent much time with the new exchange student, her free time seemed to be taken up by Mammon and Beel, and surprisingly enough, Leviathan. Perhaps there was more to this human than met the eye. Did his brothers know something he didn’t?

Snapping a book shut, Satan decided there was nothing better than finding out more about the new exchange student. 

  
  


***

**Lucifer:**

Lucifer blinked slowly, sighed, and resisted the urge to rub his temples. While he was used to his brothers’ hijinks, he really wished for once that Asmo learned some decorum. And maybe some boundaries. Was that too much to ask? Clearly, it was.

He skimmed the rest of the chat, noting his younger siblings’ reactions. What was Asmo attempting to accomplish other than embarrass Yuki? Would she feel harassed by this? Would this impact her performance in the exchange program? Would Lord Diavolo find out? What would Lord Diavolo do if he found out that Asmo was harassing Yuki?

Lucifer was going to deliver a very stern lecture to Asmo. And maybe extend an apology to Yuki. She had just started to relax around them. This would certainly create a setback in her progress. Lucifer wanted to throttle Asmo. Except that little pervert would enjoy it.

Was that typical female human underwear? Lucifer shook the errant thought out of his head. He had more pressing matters than to muse over the clothing choices of one human. His only concern for her welfare was around her performance and ensuring that Lord Diavolo’s exchange program was a success.

Lucifer remembered Yuki’s initial request for a washer and dryer, and started to fill the appropriate paperwork to requisition those items for the dorm. He smiled slowly to himself when he realized he could punish Asmo by presenting him with the bill.

  
  


***

Belphegor: 

That night, Belphie dreamed of lacy underwear and doesn’t know why. He spends so much time dreaming, typically of blue skies and white fluffy clouds. 

And suddenly, desperately, he yearned to talk to Beel. What was Beel up to? And was he dreaming of underwear as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this as a side chapter.  
> /intermission


	3. This is how we fold our clothes, fold our clothes, fold our clothes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you have to explain to Beel what bras are, you give a clothes folding lesson to Satan, and Lucifer tries to give you a lecture for your underwear shenanigans.

You woke up Saturday to find another square pink box sitting on your vanity and rolled your eyes. Asmo has taken to buying you lingerie, and you’re frankly over it. You’re sure it's top quality but frankly, it's barely dental floss masquerading as lingerie. You’ve turned down a sheer nightie and a bra and thong set that barely covered anything. In fact, the bra definitely was not even a half cup, and looked like it barely had enough material for your underboob. You opened the box to find a g-string. You shuddered as you thought of that bit of string riding up your ass. Sure, if you were in the right headspace and had someone special to wear it for, this would all be a maybe. 

Instead you’re currently living in Devildom, surrounded by seven demon brothers, who despite being handsome as sin in their own ways, were still capable of turning you into chopped liver, as you have been reminded time and time again. You’re pretty sure that the entire point of the student exchange is to foster positive human-demon-angel interactions. Ending up as lunch or a sex slave probably wasn’t the most productive way to foster positive interactions. 

At this point you also know better than to accept any of these gifts from Asmo. He may enjoy his bedmates wearing lingerie for his pleasure, but you’re not one of his many conquests. Again, you have no intention as ending up as a sex partner to any demon, much less to the Avatar of Lust (clearly an oxymoron, because if you did have to end up as someone’s sex slave the most logical choice would seem to be the Avatar of Lust). You have previously very firmly just delivered the boxes back to his room when he was out. But it's clear he has no intention of stopping. Which is one of the reasons you have never taken Asmo up on any of his insinuations. You’re not going to end up with someone who does not listen to what you want, especially when you say no.

You think for a hot second, and make an impulsive decision. Asmo clearly has an issue with no, and boundaries, and you might as well call him out on it.

You stomped downstairs in your pajamas, the pink box in one hand, held like a baseball. At this time of the morning, most of the brothers would be having brunch in the dining room. You can hear the lively chatter as you walk in, and several hellos and good mornings sent in your direction.

“ASMO!” you yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and just eyed you with different expressions. Mammon and Beel looked confused, Satan looked curious, Leviathan looked startled, Asmo looked pleased, and Satan looked impassive. 

You throw the box at Asmo from across the room. The pink box ejects its contents in the middle of the table, the g-string landing on top of a plate of bacon.

“Stop buying me this shit! I didn’t ask you to buy me anything, and if you think this crap is a gift, it’s not. I already told you to stop, and you won’t FUCKING LISTEN. Sooooo, STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE,” you yelled furiously.

“Hey, whatcha doing buying my human underwear you pervert?” Mammon fumed.

“Shut the fuck up Mammon!” you shouted. “This is between me and Asmo, and I can stand up for my fucking self!”

“Whatcha yelling at me for?! I’m only repeating what you’re saying!” Mammon sputtered furiously.

“Just don’t, Mammon,” you bit out at him, angrily, sparing him a look. Later, you’d appreciate him speaking up for you, but frankly, you’re a big girl and capable of speaking up for yourself. You don’t need someone else to speak for you. Right now, however, he’s only annoying you. Mammon looked pissed. You couldn’t tell if he was more pissed at Asmo or you in that moment.

“Asmo, kindly fuck off with your gifts,” you snarled, looking at him dead in the eye, and stomped back out of the dining room. You headed toward the kitchen. There’s no way you’re sitting down to brunch this morning, but you’re still going to eat.

*******

That evening you’re watching a movie with Beel. You spent most of the day in your room doing homework and listening to music. You’re ambivalent on whether that had been the most effective strategy to stopping Asmo, but frankly he needed to learn to respect when people said no. You mildly regretted all the swearing you did, but some situations call for some well-placed curse words for emphasis. Beel stopped by after you had skipped both lunch and dinner, carrying an armful of snacks and drinks. He just sort of barged into your room, turned on the TV, started a movie, and patted the space next to him, and went as far as leaving an entire donut as a lure for you.

“Yuki?” Beel asked softly.

“Mmmm?” you responded, lazily watching the movie. You’ve watched this movie with Beel before. You don’t know why he loves it so much. It seems like an animated demon version of Lilo and Stitch, with Stitch still being a monster (although not a space alien from the looks of it), and Lilo and Nani being demons. Except demon Lilo is still obsessed with a human Elvis. You liked the Disney version of Lilo & Stitch, so you're intrigued by some of the differences.

“Why were you so mad about Asmo’s gift?” Beel asked, looking at you.

You sighed. “I was mad because I already told Asmo that I didn’t want anything. And he didn’t respect that.”

“Oh,” Beel said, nodding his head. “Was it the type of gift he got you?”

“Yes. It’s not my style,” you muttered.

“So you don’t wear underwear? I thought human females all wore underwear. At least, that’s what Mammon told me,” Beel asked confused.

“Yes, I do wear underwear. It’s just not that type. It’s the same way that the t-shirt you wear isn’t the same style as Mammon’s or Leviathan’s,” you explained.

“I once wore a t-shirt of Belphie’s. It was very short,” Beel shared. Beel had shared with you that despite being twins, Belphie was shorter and more svelte than he was. Beel suddenly frowned.

“What’s up Beel? Why the face?” you asked.

“Yuki, what’s a bra?” Beel asked seriously. 

You looked at Beel. He looked calmly and seriously into your eyes. It was clear that he was asking an honest question. A tiny part of you loved how innocent and forthright he was. “A bra is a type of underwear that mostly females use. Because biologically we have breasts and they need support. Here let me show you one.”

You pulled out a full cup nude bra from your closet and showed Beel. He frowned, taking the bra into his hands and inspecting the construction. “This is different from the picture Asmo sent.”

“Yes, the styles are very different,” you explained.

“But you wear both types then?” Beel continued with his questions.

“Yes, but this type of clothing is very personal. Beyond taste,” you replied vaguely.

“I see. Are all human females the same size?” Beel inquired.

  
“No,” you answered with a smile. “The same way not all of you and your brothers have the same height, or torso. For example, you have broader shoulders than Mammon. Some women have broader shoulders. Some women are wider, some are skinnier, and the band changes based on that. Our breasts are not the same size either, so some are bigger or smaller, so the cup piece is also bigger or smaller.” 

“Are yours considered bigger or smaller?” was Beel’s next question.

You flushed a little, and looked at Beel, who glanced down at your chest for a minute before looking away. “Mine are on the smaller side,” you said, trying to keep your voice neutral and not feel embarrassed that Beel checked you out right in front of you. “Enough questions, let’s watch another movie.”

You busied yourself with changing the movies, and missed Beel stealing one last look at your chest.

*******

It’s Sunday, and you found that you did better if you kept to a routine. It applied to your regular life, and you figured that it should apply in Devildom as well. You were used to doing laundry on the weekend, which meant Sunday was folding day. You had dumped a large pile of clothing from the dryer on your bed, and had just started to fold a t-shirt when there was a knock on the door.

You opened the door to find Satan holding a book. “I’m done with Botanical Magic and Mushrooms, so you can borrow it for the Herbology paper due next week,” he said as he handed over a hefty tome. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something? What are all your clothes doing on your bed?”

“Thanks,” you replied. “No, it’s just folding day.”  
  


“I’ve read many a book about human holidays, but have never come across a folding day in my readings,” Satan asked, curiosity shining in his emerald eyes.

You laughed. “It’s not a holiday. I’m just referring to all the folding I have to do so I can put my clothes away.”  
  
“So you have to do it manually because of the lack of magic, I get it,” Satan answered his own question out loud. “How do you fold clothing manually? I’ve only ever used a spell.”

“You want me to teach you how to fold clothes?” you asked with a grin. This could work out in your favor, having someone else help you fold your clothes for free. Two people would get this done in no time.

“Do you mind?” Satan asked sincerely.

“I have to do it anyway, I can definitely teach you,” you said, still grinning. And fought the desire to rub your hands in glee. Yes, free labor! You don’t think Satan would appreciate being thought of as a helper though in this scenario, and you’ve heard enough about not making him angry.  
  


You grab another t-shirt, and put it right next to the one that you had started to fold. “I follow the Marie Kondo method,” you started to explain. “It works best if you think of folding clothes like folding origami.”  
  


Satan nodded. “I’ve done some origami before,” Satan shared.

“Then this should be easy! We’re not making complicated shapes at all. First step is to fold one side of the shirt across the center. Fold the opposite side of the shirt the same way, to form a rectangle. Smooth your palm on the clothing between folds as this helps keep the shape. Next, fold the rectangle in half. And then fold the shirt in half. I do these in thirds because they’re long,” you demonstrated with your t-shirt.

“And ta-da!” you finished by standing the tshirt upright on your bedspread.

“Interesting,” Satan said as he folded the t-shirt you gave him.

“You haven’t seen the best part though!” you exclaimed, taking both of the recently folded t-shirts. You opened the drawer that kept your other tshirts, and put them in standing. “When you fold it this way, you can see the design of the t-shirt. You can also see all of your t-shirts at the same time, so you don’t have to go around digging in the drawer to find one. Or to know if it’s clean enough to wear.”  
  


Satan peered over your shoulder at your t-shirts lining the drawer, his blonde hair so close to yours, you shivered. “This is a much more efficient method than I realized. Being able to visually see all of the designs makes for a much more organized drawer,” he commented. “Who is Marie Kondo?”

“Marie Kondo is a japanese woman who is all about organization. She became a global sensation with her book, The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up. It’s really the best way to fold clothing.”

“I’ll have to read the book then,” Satan said with a smile. “Do you mind if I continue to practice with your clothes in the meantime?”

“Not at all! In fact, I appreciate the help!” you said, smiling back.  
  


Things go well for the next fifteen minutes, until you run out of clothes, and all that is left is your underwear and bras.

“Do these get folded as well?” Satan asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a gleam in his eye, his hand reaching for a pair of pink panties.

  
You blush. “Not the bras. They get stored, but the underwear can be folded. But I can do that myself,” you answered, reaching to snatch the panties before he can touch them.

“Pity,” Satan replied. “Well, thank you for a very interesting lesson in folding clothes,” he added lightly before heading out of your room, whistling. 

No sooner has he left, and you have to fan yourself with your left hand. There was something so appealing about a man being domestic, you thought, your right hand still clutching your pink panties.

*******

The next morning, breakfast is a lively affair. Leviathan and Mammon seem to be giving Satan a hard time about some new book he’s reading. Instead of getting a rise out of him, Satan just continues to smile smugly at them, which just seems to goad Leviathan and Mammon more.

“Well, I don’t know how good reading a book is going to be considering that the reason your room is a disaster is that you already have too many books,” Mammon said.

“How much magic can there be in tidying up? This is clearly a normie book,” Leviathan added.

“Well, given that Yuki recommended this book to me, its not a magical book per se. The author devised an organization and folding method for not just clothing. I got this book after I helped Yuki fold her clothes yesterday, using the method in this book,” Satan shared silkily, his smile becoming broader as you sit down.  
  


With that comment, Mammon and Leviathan turn to stare at you. You can’t read Levi’s face, but Mammon looked mildly outraged.  
  


“Whaddya mean you helped Yuki fold her clothes?” Mammon screeched out.

“Chill, buddy. Satan stopped by as I was folding my clothes. We had a clothes folding lesson,” you answered. “Turn the volume down, it’s Monday and I haven’t had coffee yet.”  
  


“You gave Satan a clothes folding lesson?” Lucifer asked drily.

“Sure, I don’t have magic, so I have to fold clothes by hand,” you answered as you were taking a bite out of a breakfast sandwich.

Lucifer shot Satan a look, which only seemed to keep Satan smiling, albeit slightly more malevolently. Deciding you did have enough caffeine in your system to navigate those undercurrents, which aren’t so much ‘under’ as just flat out currents given how obvious they were, you take a pass this morning. 

“Look, if anyone wants a lesson on how to fold your clothes by hand, stop by my room on Sunday afternoon. I’m sure it will become super helpful if you ever run out of magic,” you said, with a wave of your hand.

Mammon opened and then quickly shut his mouth, obviously choosing to refrain from saying another word. You finished your breakfast sandwich, and headed out with everyone else to class. Before you entered RAD though, Mammon grabbed your hand and pulled you to one side.

“Listen, if you needed help folding your clothes, you could have just said so,” he mumbled, his ears turning pink.

“Mammon, I doubt you or your brothers will take me up on the offer of learning how to fold clothes. Satan was curious, that’s all,” you said.

“I just don’t want any of them touching your clothes,” he mumbled in an even lower voice. You don’t think he intended for you to hear him, but you do.

“If that’s the case, I better see you on Sunday afternoons then,” you retorted with a huff. Honestly. Mammon can’t seem to ever be honest with you. You gave his face a pat, and skipped into RAD ahead of him.

You’re not surprised when next Sunday rolls around and Mammon follows you back to your room after lunch, spending the entire afternoon with you. His folding skills are terrible, and he gets upset when you tell him Satan picked up folding in no time. He tried to quit half-way through folding a pair of leggings, but you threw a clean bra into his face which worked remarkably well in making him stop where he was, blushing. 

The tables turned however, when he smirked at you and rubbed his cheek against the fabric, making you turn pink and try to get the bra back from him. It took you a good ten minutes of chasing him around your room to get your bra back.

*******

You come back to your room one Saturday afternoon to hear noise coming from your bathroom. Given that you had just slipped out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, you’re surprised to find anyone in your room at all. “Please someone HELP ME!” was the desperate cry that sounded suspiciously like Levi coming from the bathroom.

You walk into the bathroom to find Levi in a predicament that is so hilarious you just burst out laughing. For some strange reason, he had ended up tangled up between the several bras hanging from the hanging drying racks you had hung up on your shower and holding the shower curtain rod that had clearly fallen. The shower curtain threatened around him. He was clearly embarrassed, with his long serpentine tale whipping against the floor in distress.  
  


“I got you, I got you”, you said as you rushed over, laughter still in your voice. “I’ll grab those,” as you grabbed the hanging racks, “if you can put the shower curtain rod back in its place.”

Now that he didn’t have to contend with your drying underwear, Levi pink cheeked and cursing under his breath got the curtain rod back into place and secured it with a bit of magic. 

“Do I even want to know what happened?” you asked as you placed the drying racks back on the shower curtain rod.  
  


Levi shook his head violently. “Noooooooo. I came looking for you, and thought you were in the bathroom… and then this happened, and OMG I’M SO EMBARRASSED, YOU CAN’T TELL ANYONE!!” he wailed.  
  


“Relax Levi, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to,” you said gently, as you observed that while Levi was hiding his face in his hands, his tail on the other hand, seemed to be sneakily moving toward the underwear that was hanging up, as if it wanted to touch it. Which sort of explained what had happened.

Levi puts his hands down to look at you, and out of the corner of his eyes, he realized what his tail seemed to be doing without his express permission, and grabbed at it nervously before it could touch your underwear again. “Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Absolutely. You can always brag to the others that you got a faceful of my underwear though if they tease you too much,” you grinned cheekily. “And it would be true.”

Levi brightened a little at the prospect and gave you a small tentative smile. Some of his brothers occasionally give him a hard time because of his lack of experience, and you always think its a little unfair. Levi is just awkward but everyone moves at their own pace at their own time. It’s not a competition. Except Levi is the Avatar of Envy, and sometimes it does seem like he’s envious of his brothers’ level of expertise versus his own. “You sure?” he asked.

“Just promise that when you do, you take pictures of their faces and send them to me,” you nodded with a grin.

The next time you’re out with Luke buying the ingredients so he can make cookies for Beel, your D.D.D buzzed. Levi sent a picture of a yelling irritated Mammon, a nonplussed Lucifer, Satan’s eyebrows disappearing into his hairline they seemed to have gone so high up, and Asmo’s super shocked face.

***

Shortly afterwards, Lucifer summoned you to his private study one evening. Even though you went through your actions the past couple of days in your head, your palms still sweat a little and you can’t help but wonder what this is all about.

“The past few weeks, your undergarments have been the subject of many conversations,” Lucifer intoned, his voice clearly indicating that while typically this sort of conversation was below his notice, it had clearly become an issue, and he blamed you. “Please refrain from fanning the flames further. My brothers are unruly enough as it is.”

“I have done nothing wrong,” you said, as calmly as you could even though your nervousness had dissolved into a mix of irritation and boredom. Seriously, a lecture because his brothers couldn’t handle your underwear as clothing? It was like getting scolded by the teacher when some asshole boy snapped your bra and you smacked him in middle school. You and your bra were not the provocation then, and that boy needed to keep his damn hands to himself. Something your mother had echoed in the principal’s office after you had gotten into trouble for defending yourself and smacking him for his lack of respect.  
  


“Is that so?” Lucifer added sarcastically.

“Frankly, yes. If you’re telling me that thousands of year old demons are unable to control their behavior over human “undergarments”, its on the demons and not on me,” you retorted using air quotes when you uttered undergarments. “You’re trying to shame me and get me to change my behavior when all I have done is enforce boundaries when someone tried to give me inappropriate unwanted gifts, explained what bras were to someone who did not what what they were, and gave clothes folding lessons because demons don’t know how to fold clothes manually. None of this is scandalous behavior. If somehow that causes demons to go into a fit of Victorian vapors, that is on them, and not me.”

“Demons are territorial, and all of these actions do nothing but inflamed egos,” Lucifer barked out angrily.

“And again, that seems to be a flaw in your behavior, not mine,” you replied, attempting for calmness. “You are presenting what you think is the easiest way to deal with this situation, which is trying get me to change my behavior. However, as a human woman, I refuse to allow you to shame me for something that is clearly someone else’s behavior. You may not know this since you’re not human and may be unaware of changing mentalities, but this is some old school patriarchal level bullshit that is just coded misogyny used by men to excuse their own behaviors and excuse their own lack of accountability by putting the blame on women. You’re asking me to consent to you and your brothers being unable to manage your own behaviors. That’s unacceptable to me.”

Lucifer looked taken aback by your diatribe. “I hadn’t thought about it that way,” he murmured.

“I get that having a human female takes some adjusting to get to, particularly if you have never lived with any type of female at all for long periods of time. However, you or your brothers’ inability to deal with what are fairly normal human situations in a matter that is respectful to both parties seems to be an opportunity for growth for you guys,” you added. Living with anyone new is stressful. In your case, living with seven demon males is stressful as hell. And clearly everyone is still learning to respond to everyone else. You also understand that you’ve injected a fair amount of chaos into what was probably a very orderly routine world and family life. It’s also clearly dysfunctional from the several interactions you’ve been able to observe. Your therapist would be salivating to come down and observe, and probably would write a series of best sellers on this.

Lucifer looked at you openly at the face, searching for something. You don’t know if he found what he was looking for or not. You looked back as openly as you dared to, something your therapist taught you because looking someone in the eye when something is serious is a way of conveying your honesty and vulnerability. 

“Territoriality is nothing but insecurity. If someone is feeling insecure they need to verbalize their need to the other party because what you’re really seeking is re-assurance,” you can’t help but share something you learned in therapy before.

Lucifer froze at your last comment. “I believe this discussion is over,” he responded, rather remotely.

Your exit from his private study was quiet. You recognized when someone was dealing with an unwelcome set of premises. You hoped this led to an epiphany, but would settle for having left without being lectured for hours.

*******

Belphie’s dreams are full of human underwear. It’s not just Beel’s dreams that he catches glimpses from. It’s everyone’s dreams. Is the House of Lamentation turning into a den for lingerie fetishists? He’s not surprised about Asmo, to be honest. It’s what you expect from the Avatar of Lust. 

Satan’s have to be the weirdest. He just dreamed of his closet being organized in a new way, his folded clothes in a manner Belphie had never seen before. But his drawers contained a set of neatly organized men’s and women’s clothes, including a drawer full of folded pink panties.

Mammon’s dream seemed more like some role-play fantasy by comparison. He’s dressed as a butler, and has a mountain of clothes that he is folding manually by hand. As if he had no access to magic.

He isn’t sure he understood what he saw in Levi’s dream though. It seemed to involve alot of satin bows, and why did Levi’s tail have satin wrapped around it? It actually freaked Belphie out a little.

But what startled Belphie out of sleep was that he managed to catch a glimpse from Lucifer himself. It’s very rare that Belphie is even able to peek into Lucifer’s dreams at all. In fact, Lucifer has to be supremely agitated for that to happen. It meant that his control was slipping. All he caught sight of were a pair of white cotton panties. Belphie would have never pegged Lucifer for the white cotton panty type.

Not for the first time, Belphie desperately wished he had access to alcohol. He really could use a drink right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so this totally didn't end how I thought it would. Lucifer's lecture ended up in a different place entirely.  
> Also, I sort of feel sorry for Belphie?

**Author's Note:**

> ... don't you wonder how exactly clothes are clean in Devildom? Am I the only one?


End file.
